the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Characters2.PNG|The Boy No One Knew|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/The_Boy_No_One_Knew|linktext=Character page Falinagain.PNG|Falin Cerenbus Snape|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/Falin_Cerenbus_Snape|linktext=Highlighted character Illumine2.jpeg|Happy Birthday, Illumine!|link=March Birthdays|linktext=March Birthdays Amberjohnston1.PNG|Happy Birthday Amber!|link=User:AmberJohnston|linktext=Amber is turning fifteen this Monday! 1. The Boy No One Knew reviews :For many years, people have claimed to know Draco Malfoy. Claimed to know who he is and where he stands in life. But they're all lying, unintentionally of course. None of them actually know him. They pretend to care, but they don't even care enough to try to get to know him better. The real him. This is the story of Draco Malfoy, the boy no one knew. (wanders from cannon) :*Rated: T - English - Angst/Hurt/Comfort 2. Evil Little Follower reviews :There was once a boy called Malum, who was the son of Severus Snape. Malum had no choice for his life, as he was bred only to do Voldemort's wishes. Malum's mother wants to rid herself of the walking curse known as her son. What she doesn't know, is that the boy's father had grown to be fond of him, and would stop at nothing to protect him. (prequel to The Boy No One Knew) :*Rated: T - English - Angst/Family 3. 101 Ways to Annoy Severus Snape reviews :This story is more light-hearted and funny. It's the third year at Hogwarts, and it's where the main kids; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, etc. go up against each other, trying to pull the best pranks on Snape. Whoever wins gets bragging rights for the next five years at school. Who will win, and will Snape be driven to insanity? Rated T because some of the pranks are a bit mature... :*Rated: T - English - Humor/Parody 4. The Little Know-It-All reviews :Snape's reasoning behind not liking egghead students. Featuring an OC Slytherin over-achiever who desperately wants to get Snape's attention. Will she be able to? (no longer a one-shot) :*Rated: T - English - Friendship 5. Once Upon a Time reviews :There was a child with a pure heart, who wanted to grow up to be a wizard. But we rarely get what we want. Instead of being a wizard, he learned to deal with a broken heart; the result of relentless self hate and self harm, brought on by a hateful father. Only wanting peace, but never getting it; he went for the only escape he could find, and find and finally found what he sought. :*Rated: T - English - Angst/Romance 6. To Do or To Die reviews :Draco is given a list of ten near-impossible tasks in order to redeem himself after the war. He is to do ANYTHING necessary to complete them, his one rule- he can't tell anyone. Should he fail, only death awaits him, but to succeed would be to gain rewards beyond the imagination. :*Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance 7. Lost In Your Eyes reviews :Draco and Hermione find that they can lose themselves in each other's eyes, but feel the other doesn't like them back. One-shot for now. :*Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Friendship 8. Home in Wiltshire reviews :For Hermione, coming home to Ludgerhall, Wiltshire is bittersweet. She'd always dreamed of a life with her childhood best friend, Draco. But Draco's betrayal had cost her the future they'd once planned./Draco's back to fight for her. But getting Hermione to forgive him is the hardest challenge he'd ever faced. With the stakes so high, it's one game he can't afford to lose. :*Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance Featured Poll When should we post 'Dark Paradise'? NOW NOW NOW!! Any time you like Never ASAP Featured Article Sundirra Molohov (nee Untioann) was a pureblooded witch and the daughter of Ayrinia Untioann. Sundirra attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into Gryffindor. In 1995, Sundirra Read more... Latest Activity Category:Browse